


Look ma, I made it

by NutsForBolts



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Call, Slice of Life, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutsForBolts/pseuds/NutsForBolts
Summary: Carter has a couple of calls to make after they give him the news.





	Look ma, I made it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/gifts).

> I have lots of little stories in me, I guess. Enjoy :)

The first call Carter makes _is_ to his parents. After all, they have to arrange their flights down from Canada. And a hotel. And whatever else. 

His mom screeches a lot and his dad tells him how proud he is. It makes him feel all fuzzy inside, and if his eyes fill a little bit, well, no one is there to see it.

Carter accepts a couple more congratulations before he finally manages to hang up. He takes a couple of deep, steadying breaths before he hits speed dial number one. 

_“‘Lo?”_

“Connor, hi.” He lets his smile bleed through his voice. “I miss you.”

_“You don’t. You’re too busy trying to make the--”_ Connor stops short. _“Oh, shit. Did you make the team?”_

“Ta da!” Carter hums.

_“Took you long enough. You know I had _my_ first NHL game _last_ year.”_

“Shut up,” Carter replies through laughter. 

“I’m just saying,” Connor replies. He’s quiet for a moment. “I’m really proud of you, I wish I was there to celebrate with you.”

“Maybe you’ll be the first callup,” Carter offers.

Connor scoffs. _“With an actual NHL goalie hanging about down here? I doubt it.”_

“Up.”

_“I wasn’t speaking location.”_

“I know.” Carter sighs. “I really do miss you.”

_“Miss you too, but I better not be seeing you anytime soon.”_

“Don’t plan on it.”

_“Kick names and take ass.”_ He can actually hear Connor trying to contain his laughter. 

He can definitely help with that. “Y’know, you aren’t nearly as cute as Mantis.”

_“You take that back!”_ Connor squawks. _“I am twice as cute! At _least_!”_

“Guess you’ll just have to get called up and make me.” 

_“Oh, just you wait.”_

“I am.”

_“Good.”_

“Hey, Connor.”

_“What?”_

“Love you.”

_“Love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Canon? What's that?


End file.
